Dark Ocean Series: Prequel
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: This is the Prequel to my Dark Ocean Series.


The Dark Ocean Series: Prequel

Setting: Takes place in America shortly after Diaboromon is defeated the second time in Odaiba, Japan, this time in the real world and defeated by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode using the strength of Omnimon's Omni-Sword.

Tim: Hmm. Arnamon, I think something strange is going on.

Arnamon: Well, we're in New York, things are always strange here.

Tim: (Chuckles) I understand that part, but it seems we've got another battle going on somewhere. Maybe I should e-mail Izzy and see what he thinks.

Just then they pass a McDonalds and Tim happens to look inside.

First, I'm hungry. We should go eat.

They walk inside and go to the counter and are ready to order when Tim happens to glance over at a big pair of floppy ears.

That's weird, that looks like Terriermon. Um, I'll be back to order later.

They walk over to the booth where Tim saw Terriermon.

Uh, excuse me. You're Willis aren't you? And that of course has to be Terriermon.

Terriermon: Momentai! You know I'm a digimon?

Tim: Well, no rabbit would be sitting next to a digi-egg, that's for sure.

Willis: How in the world did you know my name?

Tim: From Izzy. You're the one who accidentally made Diaboromon. Plus I also ran into Kari and T.K. before they left the U.S. a while ago after helping you defeat the virus in Colorado.

Willis: Well, nice to meet you, uh?

Tim: Oh, how rude of me. I'm Tim Reynolds.

Just then the door opens and a girl with a hat and a guy with her walks in.

Oh, hey Mimi, hi Michael!

Mimi: Timmy! How are you?

Tim: With college, work, and church activities and working during the school year at the Boys and Girls Clubs, EVERYTHING! My managers at both jobs decided that I needed a month or so off since I was getting really tired, so I'm just going around visiting. I've ended up though working at the Wadsworth Baptist Church doing various things.

Michael: Wow! We need to get you to a game or something. It'll be my treat.

Tim laughs: Thanks!

Um, did you guys hear that?

Willis: Not me.

Terriermon: I've got huge ears and I can't hear a thing.

Suddenly Tim's laptop begins to turn on.

Tim: I had my laptop off. What's going on here?

Willis: It's a video screen.

Suddenly a picture views on the screen and Tim and Mimi both gasp at the result.

Mimi: No way! It can't be.

Michael: What is it Mimi?

Tim: It's…. Wizardmon!

Willis: Wizardmon?

Mimi: Yes, Wizardmon is a very kind digimon who helped out Gatomon even when she was working for a very evil digimon called Myotismon. He was actually, according to Gatomon, working undercover to find the 8th digidestined in Japan at the time, who happened to be Kari. When he found the digivice he took it straight to Gatomon instead of giving it to Myotismon or Demidevimon. So then Gatomon ended up being the 8th digimon after she found out that she was linked to Kari. Wizardmon then had to fight to find the real crest and tag for Kari, but was thrown into the water, but didn't give up and found Joe, T.K., Patamon and Zudomon and said that the tag and crest belonged to Kari. Then in the final battle against Myotismon he sacrificed himself to save Kari and Gatomon from the deadly grizzly wing attack.

Tim: I had already known about Wizardmon and then I was able to see him a couple years ago when he came up as a ghost at the Odaiba T.V. station.

Wizardmon: I am here you know.

Tim: Oh! It's a video transmission.

Wizardmon: What did you think it was?

Tim: Well, what is it that you need?

Wizardmon: I'm still trapped as data and I'm still roaming around in computers, but I'm ready to come back physically, but it's not going to be easy. You're going to have to find me.

Tim: Well, I have some time on my hands, I'll go search for your egg. It'll be nice for everyone to see you again.

Wizardmon: My egg is somewhere, but even my data doesn't know exactly where it is. It's up to you. I will hopefully see you later.

Part 2

At Wadsworth Baptist Church in New York

Willis: So what are we going to do?

Tim: I'm going to go to the digital world with Arnamon and go find Wizardmon's digi-egg. Willis, since you do a lot of traveling around the country I want you to gather up as many digi-destined as you can. I have a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. Mimi and Michael, I want you two to contact Izzy and let him know what I'm doing. I will let you all know what to do if I need your help. Knowing Izzy, he'll contact Gennai immediately and let him know as well.

Gennai walks in.

Gennai: Actually I already know.

Tim: Huh? Gennai, what are you doing here?

Gennai: It seems that there is going to be more fighting soon, but not yet. I'm gathering up as much information as I can, with the help of Azulongmon I think we'll be able to help you on your mission. I've added something to your digi-vice. You may need it later on.

Tim looks at his digi-vice.

Tim: From the looks of it, I already know what it is.

Gennai: Yes, but keep it secret until you absolutely have to use it. No one can know, even Izzy.

Tim: Yes sir.

Gennai: I have one other thing, Azulongmon and I are planning to bring together a strong force to help try and push back the constant darkness, but it's going to be a while before we accomplish that.

Tim: I have the feeling I know who and what you're planning to bring to help us and I agree.

Gennai: You sure know a lot about this. Let's talk privately.

Tim: I knew it! So you're planning to bring the Digi-Tamers/Modifiers and the DATS team here from their respected dimensions? I love it!

Gennai: You're something else Tim. You saw straight through our secret plan.

Tim: Hey, you recruited me. It's easy to see.

Gennai: True, but you're still from the same place.

Tim: I have one question though. Why was the SaberLeomon the DATS team met corrupted? I mean, our Leomon was good while they had to face a different kind.

Gennai: Because, what happened there made it so that their SaberLeomon couldn't see the truth.

Tim: I see. It probably had something to do with King Drasil (yggadrasil) Well, I guess we might as well get back to our plans.

Odaiba, Japan.

Ken: So, Davis. How do you feel about our soccer rematch today?

Davis: After everything, I think I can even the odds against you.

Ken: Haha. Don't get too cocky.

T.K.: We're all behind you Davis, but I have to admit, it's going to be hard cheering for both of you.

Kari: Don't look now, but Yolie is just going crazy over who she wants to cheer for.

Yolie: (To herself) Davis is my friend, but I really like Ken. I want both of them to do well, but it just is so hard to pick.

Cody: Geeze, talk about dramatic.

T.K.: I think someone really likes you Ken.

Ken blushes at the comment and looks over at Yolie who is getting really frustrated.

Ken: Yolie, you can cheer for both of us, it'll be like you're neutral, besides we're all friends here and we don't care about the outcome.

Davis: Wow! Ken, that's the spirit!

Announcer: Odaiba Elementary is really keeping this a close game. Davis Motomiya is going all out against Ken Ichijoji who happened to be last years champion. Folks, I think we could be seeing TWO living legends out there on the field today and this one's no surprise. It is 2-1 in favor of Ichijoji's team with only 1 minute left to go! This is unreal!

T.K.: Wow, look at Davis go. He's really going all out.

Yolie: (Yelling) Go Ken, Uh go Davis, uh go Ken, Davis, Ken, Davis!

Cody, T.K. and Kari all sweat drop.

Announcer: Davis Motomiya is suddenly heading down the sidelines. He heads off a fast pass to his teammate Miroko, but Ken is inching in fast! Miroko passes the ball right back to Motomiya who takes the line drive and heads straight for the upcoming goal. Ken is rushing over to the ball, Davis only has another 10 seconds to shoot! Motomiya gets poised he kicks, there's Ken right in front of him, but not before the ball is lined into the net confusing the goalie! IT'S A TIE GAME FOLKS! We will now head into a 1 minute tie-breaker round. Whoever nails this next goal will win the game! Ken and Davis square up in front of the ball, Ken is the first to nail it and starts to take the ball down the heart of the field, but here comes Niroshi and Miroko! Ken is suddenly seeing himself in a jam folks. He tries to pass them, but he can't do it! Miroko nails the ball away from him and sends a long passing kick all the way to Motomiya!

Odaiba's coach: TAKE IT ALL THE WAY MOTOMIYA! DON'T STOP!

T.K.: I've never seen Davis go so fast before. But look there's Ken, he's seriously gaining speed on him!

Cody: No matter what, you both are winners!

Yolie: You both can do it!

Announcer: This is for the Championship folks! Davis is doing a cross pattern, but Ken sees it perfectly. They're both going neck and neck folks! Motomiya sees Hiroko and immediately passes it to him throwing Ken off track! It looks like they made an ingenious plan. Ken is heading after Hiroko but he passes the ball straight back to Davis, here comes Ken around the back ready to strike, but Motomiya kicks the ball in the air, jumps high over Ken's head and now Davis nails the ball with his head. This is going to be close! GOAL!!!!!!!! Without looking Motomiya decided a risky move with almost 10 seconds left and the other side of the field vacated so if he had been blocked Ken would have taken it all the way, but Davis nailed it!

Afterwards

Ken: That was awesome Davis. Great work out there.

Davis: Hey, same here Ken.

Izzy: Hey, Davis, that was some prodigious work out there. Great job!

Kari suddenly walks away, T.K. notices and follows her.

T.K.: Uh, I'll be right back guys.

T.K. heads over to the bench in front of the school where Kari is sitting.

You okay Kari?

Kari: I think so, I just have a strange feeling something is going to happen soon. (Looks up at T.K.) It feels really bad, and I can't seem to get it away from my mind.

T.K. sits down next to Kari and puts his hand on her shoulder.

T.K.: It'll be alright Kari, we haven't given up before and we won't give up now. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promised Tai I would 10 years ago when you were sick and I'm going to keep that promise.

Kari looks into his eyes and smiles.

Flashbacks from their time in the digital world show. The first one from before they found WereMonzemon and then when MagnaAngemon saved them from falling.

Kari: Thanks T.K. I really appreciate it.

(Thinking to herself) Those eyes, and that voice. It's just like when he said he'd be there with me then and he was. We were always together. Then when I looked into his eyes while facing Piedmon they were the same. I really love him, I really do. But does he?

T.K.: C'mon Kari, let's go, I'll walk you home.

Kari: You do that every day though.

T.K.: It's because I want to make sure you stay safe. I told Tai I would even when we weren't in the digital world.

They walk silently for 5 minutes and then Kari speaks up.

Kari: T.K.? Do you… do you like me?

T.K.: What do you mean? Of course I like you. You're my best friend.

Kari: But what about more than that? If you know what I mean.

T.K.: Like, love you? To be honest I really don't know right now. I mean, I've thought about it, but I'm not really sure, if you know what I mean. Why?

Kari: Well, I guess it's nothing.

T.K.: Well if you want to talk about it, just tell me. Okay?

Kari: Okay. Thanks for being honest T.K. You're a great friend.

They reach Kari's house and they give each other their usual hug, but this one feels different to both of them.

T.K. turns to walk home and Kari goes up to her apartment.

Kari: (Walking into her apartment towards the window and looks out.) That hug, it was warm. Something I haven't felt before. I really liked it. (She opens the sliding glass door and walks out and looks down.)

T.K.: (Walking slowly outside near the apartment and looks up to one of the windows near the Kamiya residence) When I hugged her, it felt like, love. It was a strange feeling. (Looks back up to the area where the Kamiyas live and sees a familiar face looking at him.) I will have to tell her. I do love her. I really do.

Kari: I do love you T.K. I love you so much.

Meanwhile, Tim is in the digital world.

Tim: Arnamon, any luck?

Arnamon: None.

Elecmon: I wish I could say I have, but I have no clue.

BanchoLeomon: If you want to find your friend, I'm afraid you'll have to dig deeper.

Tim: NO WAY! It's BanchoLeomon! I think I know what you mean. Are you saying I may need to search somewhere else?

BanchoLeomon: Maybe, yes, but you will still find him in the Primary Village.

Tim: I will think about what you said. Right now I'm going to need some help. I'm going to have to contact Izzy and ask the rest of the gang to join me.

All the digi-destined file into Izzy's room.

Kari sits down on the bed, Davis and the rest sit on the floor.

T.K.: (Walking in a few seconds later and heads toward Kari) Um, mind if I sit next to you Kari?

Kari: (Smiles at him) Of course silly.

Davis looks up confused, but says nothing.

Izzy: Okay guys. I asked you all here because Tim is in the digital world searching for a special someone. Michael e-mailed me about a week ago and told me that he was there and said he may need some help. Gennai also talked to me and told me we needed to gather as many people as possible. Right now though, we have to go to the digital world. Tim just sent me a message saying he'll need our help.

Tai: So what he's looking for, he's important?

Izzy: He's very important. We unfortunately, according to Gennai, have some new things we have to deal with as well.

Kari: (Trembling) I knew it. I can feel it coming.

T.K. places his hand on her hand to calm her down.

T.K.: We can handle it. I have hope that we can do this. We'll find what we're looking for and fight a battle at the same time.

Davis: I agree, let's do this.

Matt: But we can't rush in without having a plan first.

Izzy: Well, right now our mission is just a simple one for now. But we do need to be prepared. That's why I asked my mom to make us some supplies and Joe to bring his doctor skills with us just in case anything happens. My mom will also contact all of our other parents and let them know what is happening as well.

Ken: I say the sooner we deal with this the better.

Yolie: I'm with you Ken.

Mimi: We have to be careful though. Every time we're there, something unordinary happens.

Sora: She's right. It may be harmless now, but in the long run it could get ugly.

Yolie: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! DIGI-Port Open!......


End file.
